


Oh...Chosen One...

by ultraguardians



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Flashbacks, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultraguardians/pseuds/ultraguardians
Summary: Ash tries to have a relaxing evening on the beach but, Rotom decides to ruin it by bringing up the events of 'The Power of One.'





	Oh...Chosen One...

**Author's Note:**

> edit 12/20/18: decided to change the Japanese names to English.
> 
> also the quote i used of 'and thus the world shall turn to ash' i instead used the japanese one!! (edit: still kept this quote, i like it...)
> 
> also, so sorry if this is inaccurate,, ;;
> 
> (if i need to add a tag or even delete one please tell me!! im awful at tags isicke)

A beautiful sunset arose through the Alolan Sea. The golden rays of sun had hints of orange and red, it wasn't as bright as the morning sun but it was still shining strong.

Ash sighed as he inhaled the sea's breeze, he really needed this. A relaxing evening on the beach, no Team Rocket trying to steal Pikachu and no classmates having troubles at all. Just him, his Pikachu, Rotom and Poipole.

As he looked to his left side, Pikachu had been resting. Ash smiled at the sight of his little buddy sleeping peacefully. He was so lucky to have him.

He looked out onto the sea, he saw Poipole still dancing in the air. Well, spinning actually. He didn't know why this Ultra Beast loved spinning, but he didn't question it. It wasn't as weird as the other UBs he had encountered.

He then looked over to his right corner. He noticed that Rotom was....quiet. Which never happened. It was always talking about something, whether it was calling Ash 'unlogical' or just talking about how a Pokemon behaves. So, something must be wrong with them.

"What's wrong Rotom?" There was no response for a slipt second until Rotom looked down onto Ash's gaze, Rotom became flustered and was caught off guard, "Uh...uh.....nothing!" they quickly replied.

Ash frowned, "You're really quiet, Rotom. That's not like you." he pointed out the obvious.

Rotom looked away and onto the sea, "That's because...uh," he looked at how fast Poipole was spinning, creating a mini whirlpool in the sea, "I'm just observing Poipole!" he happily stated as he spinned around.

Ash's frown deepened, he knew Rotom can't lie, but jeez it was a bad liar. "If you really were, you would be making notes out loud talking about how weird it is," Ash chuckled as he could hear the annoying voice of the Dex. "What's up with you, really?" he asked once again.

Rotom sighed, seeing as he couldn't fool Ash this time, "During class today, they were talking about legends. About how many have fought in the past. But the main one being one that happened a few years back."

Ash nodded, he knew about the incident they talked about. "What about it?" he catiously asked Rotom.

"Well, you seemed off about the whole lesson. You even responded that you didn't experience it, but there was reports that some of the fighting was felt all the way in Kanto!" he tapped his screen, showing newspaper articles about how 'it was changing seasons!' and 'it got windy really quickly, there was storm clouds everywhere!'

Ash internally groaned, now he was the one who couldn't even lie.

"So, I decided to do even more research over it!" Rotom tapped their screen once again, showing an image of three birds over a frozen sea. "This event was recorded! There had been rumours that a trainer helped calm the three down, with the help of another Pokemon!" they then swiped right, showing a small image that was rather blurry. But you could see that it was a small figure of a person. "Here's a photo of that trainer!"

Ash let out a shaky sigh as he looked at that blurry photo, recognizing those clothes instantly. "S-so?" he desperately didn't want to respond, but it had came out.

Rotom spinned around, "After doing some research, I found the trainer!"

Ash's eyes widen, he.....he couldn't have found out....

"You...you never told me about you being the 'Chosen One'!" he said, rather saddened about not being told, but excitement filled the air around the flying Pokedex. Pikachu's ears perked up to those last words, he opened an eye and glared at Rotom, growling at him, alerting him to stop.

But Rotom kept talking, ignoring the signal from Pikachu to stop. "You must talk about it! It would be great for science and history!"

Ash closed his eyes, but quickly opened them. He shook his head, "I can't Rotom." he looked away, "Just let it go." he responded with a soft voice.

"Why?" Rotom came closer to Ash, "It must've been a great experience! Here, I even found an ancient verse!" Pikachu let out sparks, trying to get Rotom to shut up, but he missed as the flying Dex dodged the sparks, and soon Rotom repeated the verse that they had once told Ash in the past.

"The god of fire, god of lightning, and god of ice must not be touched. Else, heaven and earth will be angered and the world will face destruction. The god of the sea will appear to stop the destruction. But, it will not prevent the world's destruction. Unless an exceptional trainer appears to calm the wrath of the gods."

Ash quickly tensed up, he tried to not listen to Rotom but he made the mistake of closing his eyes, seeing flashes of that horrible day. With Articuno sending Ice Beams everywhere, freezing the entire ocean. Zapdos sending out Thunderbolts, shocking anyone who came it's way, and Moltres heating it all up with it's Flamethrower. He remembers. He remembers how it all felt. The cold, the bitter cold of the sea....

His breath became shaky as he remembered riding Lugia. That same Lugia who almost died with him, and that collector who decided to shoot them down. He...he could've died right then and there. His breath feels short and weak, as if he was drowning and......

"Pikapi..." the small voice of his partner called out, it seemed worried. But he couldn't shake the feeling of the small paws shaking his body, trying to wake him up from a deep slumber. "Pikachu....Pika, Pichu.." the small Pokemon called out to his partner, trying to calm him. 

Ash tried to focus on the soft, calming voice of his partner. But he kept thinking of that same pokemon yelling it's heart out as his cold, icy body was being dragged around in the rushing water. The thunder kept coming down, the water kept getting faster and faster.

"Ash? Ash?" a new voice entered, a human voice, which was as soft and comforting as the Pikachu's, he felt hands on him, they had felt safe and familiar but as he looked up he saw Misty, the orange haired girl crying as she called out his name as his vision faded in and out due to the cold. His heart raced as he jumped back, away from the girl. Looking up he saw storm clouds everywhere, circling in around him, and felt the rushing waters behind him, trying to drown him once again. He couldn't do this... He wasn't supposed to be the Chosen One, he couldn't do this... He couldn't do this. He couldn't do it. He-

"Ash..." That voice called out again, more calm then ever. "It's okay, you're not there. You're here with me." He closed his eyes and embraced that soothing voice, he knew he was safe, he was not there. Not there at all.. "Come on, breath in." Ash took in a deep breath, "And out." he let the air go through his body. As he opened his eyes he saw the Professor, worry written through his face. 

Alongside the Professor was Pikachu, the same expression written on him, but more reassuring than the others, as it had probably dealt with this type of situation already. Knowing that his trainer had his own worries as well.

Poipole was curious, it hadn't known what was happening to the human. But a small hint of worry was still there.

Rotom only had guilt. "I'm sorry Ash, I... I didn't know." In which Pikachu returned with a growl. "Sorry, I should've listened to you." Rotom replied to Pikachu, in which Pikachu nodded.

Ash chuckled as his buddy was protecting him, he looked away from the group, "I'm...I'm sorry.." he apologized back. He felt tears coming down once again, but quickly wiped them and let out a shaky sigh. 

As he looked back to the Professor, obviously sadden by Ash apologizing to them. Ash wanted to apologize yet again, for bothering him and everyone, but Kukui gave Ash a warm smile, "Don't be sorry. Now, why don't I make you some Tapu Cocoa? Maybe it'll cheer you up?"

Ash nodded, and gave out a small chuckle. "Yeah... it definitely will."

Kukui got up and let his hand out, pulling Ash up, quickly putting his arms around the boy. Ash was shocked he felt the soft embrace of the Professor. He closed his eyes and savoured the moment. It felt...safe, warm.... and...

It felt like home....

**Author's Note:**

> hoped you liked it!! i made this at like 2am because i was trying to make angst in some other way (@ ash i love you bro)
> 
> also sorry if there's typos! im doing this on mobile and my knowledge of how English words are written is so bad lmao
> 
> also also, this is mainly based on the song 'chosen one' from the pokemon movie 2000... although you know.. they use the 'disturb not the harmony of fire, ice and lighting.'


End file.
